Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160707073108/@comment-9071649-20161230200923
W pierwszej części twojej odpowiedzi " lord of the galaxy " próbujesz wmówić mi że lub przekonać do tego że NIE JEST MOŻLIWE abyś uprawiał demagogie , nie insteresują mnie jednak twoje zamysły ale owoce które musze oceniać , niezależnie czy jest to demagogia czy nieświadomość jak pisałem wcześniej , nie prawda jest nieprawdą . A nie prawdą jest to co piszesz . Napisałeś : " Kościół Katolicki od wielu wieków zasługuje na pomstę... tylko dlaczego skoro każdy kto w nim jest obecnie nie był w żaden możliwy sposób powiązany z''' tamtymi''' działaniami " Gdyby każdy członek kościoła katolcikiego wyszedł z pwodou tego czym jest ta instyucja satatanistyczna już po 2 roku naszej ery - to byłby koniec całej hsitroii tej sekty . Tak więc każdy kto swoją obecnośćią jako katolik wspiera obłudą bądź celową niewiedzą , ponosi odpowiedzialność za organizacje , intytucje religijną do której należy . Oto Ilistracja . Każdy świadek Jehowy , ma krew na rękach ofiar pedofili swojej sekty , z samego faktu że jest jej członkiem i cegłą tego systemu , bo powienien on gdyby był chrześcijaninem z Babilonu WYJŚĆ . O ileż bardziej powinein wyjść i jest winny członek sekty kościoła samego szatana , kościoła katolcikiego ? Moim obowiązkiem i każdego chrześcijanina jest głosić ludzią , fakt tego czym ta instytucja jest , aby uchronić ich przed wiecznym przeznaczeniem . Biblia mówi jasno " Wyjdźcie z Babilonu ludu Mój abyście nie byli uczestnikami jego grzechów " . Tak samo jak sekta świadków Jehowych , Mormonów , Scjentologów spłonie , o ileż bardziej będzie potępiony sam Babilon - Kościół Katolicki gdy nas braci z pogan już na ziemi nie będzie i nastenie sąd Boży ? Biblia mówi że gdy to się stanie , każdy będzie się RADOWAĆ , że POMSZCZONE zostały grzechy na wielkiej Nieżądnicy . Tak więc oto dlaczego każdy kto jest w tym systemie przez sam fakt obecności i nie wyjścia z niej gdy został skonfrątowany z chrześcijanami jest winny . Jednak celem kościoła katolcikiego jest posyłać ludzi do piekła . Katolicy celebrują Msze - sprzeczną z Biblią , zaprojektowaną tak , aby odwócić ją całkwocie do tego co mówi Biblia i zaprzeczając przez ten rytułał wypełnienia się ofiary Pana Jezusa Chrystusa na Krzyżu . Chrzest niemowląt zostął zaprojektowany tak , aby złamać każdy punkt definicji tego czym chrzest jest nakazany przez Pana Jezusa w Biblii . Nie będe się powtarzał i nie będe przepisywał całego mojego archiwum z tej strony bo nie ma to sensu . Napisałeś : " sama instytucja w miarę zdarzeń, takich jak choćby zlikwidowanie Państwa Kościelnego przez Napoleona Bonaparte (tak powstał Watykan o ile dobrze pamiętam) straciła jakikolwiek wpływ, związany z użyciem siły na życie ludzi? " To nie prawda , i nie chce robić już ci wyrzutów że nie masz żadnej wiedzy , ani że po tą wiedze nie sięgnołeś z moich archiwów , ale o to że zignorowałeś moją powyższą odpowiedź którą pisałem do ciebie , gdzie powołałem się na mordowanie ludzi w 19 wieku . Napoleon Bonaparte nie żył w 19 wieku . Co więcej podałem przykład byłego Jezuity zamordowanego w 20 wieku . Na samej podstawie tych faktów które napisałem powyżej , nie powinieneś pisać do mnie czegoś takiego , znam przecież historiie i nie dam się na nic nabrać lub zostać złapany w tej spraiwe na niewiedze . " Za bardzo podchodzisz chyba do instytucji jako dosłownie żywych rzeczy, które w dodatku miałyby nie podejmować prób likwidacji wewnętrznego zła. " Kościół Katolicki sam jest złem i nie obchodzi mnie że udaje i pozoruje chrześcijaństwo i walke ze złem . W Ewangelii Marka bądź Jana - Jezus mówi do Faryzeuszy którzy oskarżyli go o wyrzucanie demonów mocą szatana , że szatan nie wyrzuca własnych demonów , ponieważ jego królestwo nie ostało by się , gdyby było podzielone . Jeżeli sekta świadków Jehowych udaje że walczy z pedofilią ukrywając ją - nie miałbym dla niej żadnych względów ani nie uwierzyłbym jej . Jednak jeżel sam kościół szatana mówi mi że walczy on z pedofilią o czym wiem że jest to kłamstwo a zło jego spaczenia w samej tej kwestii przewyższa sekte świadków Jehwoych , to czy mam jej uwierzyć ? Tego odemnie wymagasz - jest to złudne i błędne . Starasz się mi powiedzieć , że to że kościół katolicki OFICJALNIE nikogo już nie mordoruje , oznacza to że zmienił się on . Ale Biblia mówi że jest drzewo , jeżeli drzewo jest złe - złe są jego owoce . Jeżeli drzewo jest dobre - i jego owoc jest dobry . Złe drzewo - idzie w ogień . Bo nigdy nie było członkiem ciała Chrystusa . " Kościół zresztą jest przede wszystkim wspólnotą, która pragnie służyć Bogu, a nie papierem. " Nie Bogu Abrahama , Izaaca i Jakuba a swoim bożką , demoną pod ukryciem świętym czy fałszywej mari , czy antychrystą - Papieżą " zastępcą chrystusa " - samozwańczym bogom tego świata . Czym jest słóżenie Bogu ? Jezus powiedział - kto mnie miłuje , ten spełnia moje przykazania . Kościół katolicki nie spełnia Bożych przykazań , nie miłuje Pana Jezusa Chrystusa , miłuje samego siebie - miłuje on boga tego świata . Gdyby było inaczej wyszli by z Babilonu , i są którzy wychodzą , bo CHCĄ słóżyć Bogu Abrahama , Izaaca i Jakuba . " Nie przypominam sobie aby Bóg gdzieś zakazywał celibatu. " Sam przyznajesz że katolicy nie chcą słóżyć Panu Bogu . Sam przyznajesz że chcą na przekór Apostołą i nakazą Jezusa o zakładniu rodzin jednej żony , nie chcą tego czynić i mówią że czynienie na przekór Woli Bożej nie zostało zakazane jak sam przyznajesz powyżej . BIblia jasno mówi o spraiwe żenienia się i nie jest możliwe na podstawie Biblii wysunięcie zakazu żenienia się katolickim kapłaną . Biblia nie zakazuje również spożywania narkotyków i palenia papierosów , ale dostalismy ducha świętego który przekonuej na podstawie Biblii o prawdziwe . Prawdą jest jak pisałem o tym i nie będe się powtarzał że celibat jest w całości nie Biblijny - to tradycja , zaprojektowana przeciwko słowu Bożemu jak wszystko w fałszywej instyucji . Kościół Jezusa CHrystusa CHCE SPEŁNIAĆ JEGO PRZYKAZANIA A NIE WLASNE . Celibat nie pochodzi z Biblii a z pogaństwa . Nie będe o nim pisał bo nie chce się powtarzać ,już o tym napisałem w moich archiwach tak jak o każdej spraiwe o jakiej do mnie piszesz . " W sprawie babć stanowiących większość Kościoła to... to akurat twój argument znika bo zasadniczo tak naprawdę było :D nie mówią tu dosłownie o babciach oczywiście ale ludziach, którzy mają te swoje zatwardziałe poglądy, można nimi łatwo manipulować itd. " Bardzo szczegułowo opisywałem przysłowiową babcie i jest ona przeciwieństwem człowieka o zatwardziałych poglądach - czyli hiporkyty który nie wychodzi z Babilonu bo jest w " jednej prawdziwej istytucji " w której może grzeszyć . Podobnie z cytatami Biblijnymi , one również znajdują się w moich archiwach i możesz je sam przeczytać a nie kazać mi ich spisywać kolejny raz . " Nie usprawiedliwia to jednak faktu, że Protestanci zabili także te niewinne "babcie" " Pokaż mi niewinne babcie zabite przez nawet Kalwina w Genewie , nie ma , powinieneś sam się wtedy urodzić i być mordowanym za wiare , ciekawe jakbyś się zachowywał gdy twoi słuszni pobratymcy są paleni na stosach , ale nigdy nie znam przykładu zabicia w odwecie przez " Protestantów " jak napisałeś , kogoś kto był nieświadomym niczego katolikiem , bo jest to nie prawda . " Nic nie usprawiedliwia tego, że tamci ludzie, a nie my bezpośrednio '''(my jako Katolicy i Protestanci) się mordowali i to "w imię Chrystusa". " Kościół katolicki powinein zostać spalony cały , wtedy , namiejscu , natychmiast . Ale stanie się to dopiero podczas Sądu nad nim , nas - biblijnych chrześcijan , już wtedy nie będzie , będą za to Żydzi . Twierdzenie że Protestanci nie mieli prawa aby bronić się aby być jedynie mordowanymi jest przesycone duchem antychrysta. Takie twierdzenie jest z góry fałszywe , ta sama wojna , trwa do dziś . Równie dobrze można napisać , że Żydzi nie mają prawa się bronić w Izraelu . Wiemy że to nie prawda - żydzi mają do tego prawo a nawet obowiązek , bo sam BÓG dał im te ziemie , mają oni więc prawo strzelać i bronić się przed muzłumanmi chcącymi ich zabić ,będacymi sługami szatana . Ty jednak mówisz że Biblijni chrześcijanie powinni zostać wymordowani , bo nic nie uspraiwdliwa ich obrony przed katolikami . W imie Jezusa MORDOWALI JEDYNIE Katolicy , III Rzesza " God mitt uns " czy katoliccy krzyżowcy . Nie znajdziesz ani jednej wojny gdzie Protestanci zabijali by kogo kol wiek w imie Jezusa Chrystusa . " '''Po co mamy się o to żreć skoro to już było i nie wróci? " Jezus powiedział - znam moje owce a one mnie znają . Kościół katolicki jest kościołem szatana , który nas chrześcijan nienawidzi , i każdy pozór tolerancji tego kościoła jest fałszywy . To jest wojna o wieczne przeznaczenie setek miajrdów ludzi . Nie pozostąło wiele czasu , być może zginę w raz z innymi chrześcijanami , ale mogę również zostać zarbrany w raz z innymi chrześcijanmi gdy zakończy się czas Łaski . Wówczas ludzie będą szukać prawdy - ale jej nie znajdą . To jest ostni już dobiegający końca czas i jest to najwyższy czas próby dla chrześcijan - nie " żre " się z tobą , a z moim jako chrześcijanina wrogiem - szatanem i jego kościołem , kościołem katolickim . Nie atakuje katolików , oni musza zostać zbawieni , wyprowadzam ich z Babilonu , a atakuje system samego szatana . " Nie bójcie się tych co ciało mogą zabić , a duszy nic zrobić nie mogą , ale Bójcie się tych co dusze mogą zatracić w piekle " . System kościoła katolickiego to system antyhcrysta , modle się za chrześcijan i braci z Żydów tych i tych którzy uwierza jako 144 000 gdy zakończy się czas Łaski o wytrwanie . "Nie wmówisz mi także, że inkwizycja jako ta jedna prawdziwie zbrodnicza organizacja, a nie inkwizycja przemianowana na jakiś tam zakonik dalej istnieje. " Inkwizycja istnieje do dziś , zmieniła się jej nazwa na " kongreagacja nauki i wiary " a na jej czele stał kardynał Ratzinger - Bendeykt XVI i nie obchodzi mnie to czy do dziś morduje ona jakiś ludzi czy nie , grzechy tej intytucji są tak potężne że już dawno wypełniły się słowa z Objawienia ludzi , którzy radowali się że grzechy Wielkiej Nieżądnicy które dosięgły aż do nieba zostały pomszczone . " Rozumiem też, że uważasz, że zepsucie w moim Kościele jest ogromne ale nie wmówisz mi, że inkwizycja ma dla niego - tego obecnego Kościoła " Żal mi cię jeżeli nazywasz swoim kościolem kościół szatana i oszukujesz się że się zmienił , żal mi cię że uważając że jesteś chrześcijaninem jednoczesnie chcesz pogodzić to z prznależnością do satanistycznej instyucji .